Don't cry
by wforeverjj
Summary: Oneshot; Erwin plays matchmaker for shy Petra and stubborn Levi.


Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi x Petra; Rivetra

Oneshot; Erwin plays matchmaker for shy Petra and stubborn Levi.

Don't cry

His black meridians stare helplessly at the demure girl, her honey hair glistening against the radiating sun, reflecting its rutilant specs. His heart convulses, but a scowl plasters his face. It's always difficult to read heichou Levi, for his lips and eyes never speak silent words. He settles onto the stony ledge, his butt sore from horse riding. She sways her smooth hair to the front, twirling the short ends before concealing her eyes from the impervious sun.

"Gosh, it's really hot today." Petra fans herself, her soft, pink lips forming a pout.

"But it isn't as hot as that." Auruo smirks, spinning the light girl around, her eyes immediately on the captain. He points in the direction of the captain before patting Petra's shoulders.

"Oh Petra, I know you too much." His airy laugh along with his lopsided grin irritates the shy girl. Scarlet red tint her cheeks as the man keeps laughing into the distance. Standing all alone, Petra bites her lips, trying to hide her redness. Oh, how embarrassed she felt. It was as if Auruo betrayed her. Clenching her hands, she remembers the day she spoke about her crush. It wasn't intended for Auruo, but the bastard couldn't help but eavesdrop. That day, her eyes narrowed as she laid the rules. She made absolutely sure the captain would not find out. Whenever they subtly teased her, Petra would force herself to laugh, but actually, wanted to punch a hole through their faces, especially Auruo. No matter how much she chided him for teasing her, he would only respond indifferently, "It's your fault for saying that in the first place" before humming away. Gulping the insipid saliva, Petra shuts her eyes, soothing her body through soft breathes. Her clammy skin against the wet fabric annoys her, but she couldn't possibly take her uniform off. Scratching her head, she mumbles harsh words.

"I'll get that bastard one day and he'll regret sputtering out those words." She grinds her teeth.

"What are you talking about?" small hands brush her shoulders before walking in view of the girl. He tosses his black hair back, his black orbs glaring at the girl's luscious lips. He feels heat rise to his face. Upon hearing his velvety voice, her eyes flutter open, exposing the hazel eyes he loved so much. The fleeting moment their eyes met was more than enough for Petra to realize how much she felt for her heichou. Flustered, she spins around, facing the opposite direction. Levi stares into the earth before reaching out to the jittering girl.

_Oh god, he probably thinks I'm weird now. _She slaps her hands onto her burning face, her eyes peeking through.

"Oh hey Levi, I need to talk to you." Smiling brightly, Erwin waves at the serious heichou. Petra, hearing his warm voice, takes a deep breath, content Erwin interrupted their awkward moment.

"Yeah sure." Levi looks away, his face turned, but eyes on Petra.

As Levi steps away, Erwin grabs the girl and spins her around, again, his eyes like crescent shaped moons as he smiles at her.

"How are you doing Petra?" He wraps his hand around her neck, making sure to look right into her precious orbs.

Still embarrassed from her encounter with Levi, Petra curls her hand, feeling something tight in her throat. It was unbearably hot and Petra knew she wouldn't last any longer, especially with Levi's cold eyes glaring right at her. She mumbles incoherent things before finally sighing. "I'm fine…Erwin." Her honey orbs dart to the dirt ridden ground before slapping his arms off. Levi dims his eyes before looking away.

Erwin immediately faces the girl, his face only inches from hers. "Don't worry so much Petra. I'm sure you'll just do well…"

As he continues, Levi's body ripples with anger and he feels the want to punch someone. He grunts loudly, a grimace plastered on his face as he stomps his feet into the earth. Erwin stares up, finding the angry Levi as a smirk forms on his lips. He quickly whirls away from Petra leaving her alone before waving goodbye.

Petra stands there bewildered, for Erwin suddenly halted all conversation to trot away with the heichou. Devious thoughts invade her mind, but she tries to withstand them. Did she just let an opportunity slip away? Or worse, the heichou…..

Erwin swirls his head in satisfaction. He hums a lovely tune as he walks beside Levi. Quickly, he glances at Levi, his lips forming a smile as he notices the slight irritation written on his face. This is definitely lovely.

Levi clenches his hand into fists, trying his best to control himself from ripping Erwin apart. Maybe it was his fault for not trying, but Levi didn't have the willpower to; however, he knew he wanted to whirl Petra away into wonderland, so only he would have her to himself. But how, was his lingering thought.

So, it only came to one thing: Erwin.

"Levi, I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner tonight with me. I asked Hanji, but sadly, she would rather play with her titans." Erwin asks, his voice mellow. He slings his neck down as his blue meridians pop, beckoning his sadness. Levi, engrossed in his little book, doesn't shut his eyes away; instead, he keeps his eye on the words, but not understanding shit because he wanted to look cool. His mind scrambled for the right answer. To say yes to Erwin or to say no. He wanted to ask Petra, but his pride overpowered and it would never happen. He would say the wrong words and instead, scare away the lovely girl. And, it wasn't like he was busy with anything. He was already half way through his book and it could wait. As he was thinking deeply, he unconsciously dropped his book, giving clear view to his furrowed eyebrows and cold eyes. His pensive expression satisfies Erwin as Erwin slowly sheds his veneer of sadness. Looking straight into Levi's eyes, Erwin notices he has not blinked or moved in the past two minutes. Erwin, being patient but quickly running out of time, grunts a loud cough, trying to get the attention of the heichou. Levi immediately snaps out of his own thoughts as his pupils move to catch blonde.

"Yeah sure."

"Hello Petra, how are you doing?" Erwin smiles, reaching out to Petra's hand and shaking it softly.

"Oh, hello Erwin. I'm doing fine. How are you doing?" She yawns, completely surprised by Erwin's sudden appearance at her front door.

"That's good, really good…" He sighs as he drops his eyes to the floor, looking depressed.

Petra presses her lips together, quite surprised by his quick change of mood. Heat rises to her face as she doesn't respond. She wasn't good at consoling people, but she was good at saying kind things, even if they were lies.

"I, um, Erwin?" She bites her lips, almost quivering, as she is able to finally spit out words.

Erwin's big eyes flutter, his smile widening upward, almost reaching a capital U.

He grabs her hands, sparkles popping in his eyes as he opens his mouth.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

And because she was so nice, she agreed, and she even agreed to wear the black mini dress Hanji let her borrow. On top of that, her short honey hair grew, as a result of hair extensions, and lightly curled. It made her look hot, not that she wasn't already.

However, she made sure to never wear short dresses again. All the glaring eyes and whistles petrified her, especially since she was walking all by herself in the evening with no man to glare back at the guys. Sighing, she wished she had the courage to ask heichou Levi, but he also scared her. It was also because she was afraid of rejection. She was sure somebody as cool as Levi would never want to be her lover.

Levi, with his deadpan gloriousness, nods his head. Erwin had asked Levi if it was okay for him to go get fresh air as the sophisticated air stifled his ability to think right. _Liar. _But Levi never dared to say it. He owed much to Erwin and it would be rude as Erwin was his senior. He brought the glass of water to his lips, sipping it slowly, thinking about Petra. Petra stole him mind ninety percent of the time and he couldn't help it. It was as if she was clawing at his head, wanting to damage him and make her the only person he thought about. It was weird for his heart always wanted to burst when seeing her, but he took all his self-control to stop himself. It was quite a feat, but considering how cold his eyes were and how serious he always was, no one would suspect his internal conflict. He clenched his teeth hard, trying to eliminate all thoughts on the precious girl, for it was because of her, he struggled to concentrate on his dinner with Erwin.

Passing through the bustling crowd of people, Erwin finally got hold of the outside. The bright lights popped into the air, fighting the moon's pearlescent shine, but illuminating tonight's fun. In a swift move, he turns to face the beautiful girl. A smirk rises and he can't wait for tonight.

They saunter into the aroma filled restaurant, stranger's eyes gleaming their way. Petra, feeling embarrassed, blushes. Erwin only gives smiles even as the people whisper. He didn't mind, for this was all a plan. As they walk closer to the table, Petra notices a black bob of hair styled up. His stature seemed tiny as she only saw a short length of hair. It reminded her of Levi and she couldn't help but start to breathe heavily. Her heart pumped faster as she felt ripples of electricity run down her spine. She wanted to pull away as she got closer and closer, but Erwin held onto her skinny wrist.

Then, his opaque meridians met her honey orbs. His eyes sucked in all the glory in front of him, the lovely girl he always dreamt about was finally here. He almost blushed, but fought the urge.

"Sit down. I'll be back." Erwin gestures for her to sit as he trots away, disappearing in the maroon darkness. Petra eyes blurred for a bit before she forced her body to sit. Staring right at her was the man she wanted. Her eyes couldn't focus directly at him for she knew her face was covered in scarlet red. On top of that, his deadpan expressions were always so hard to break, as if he built crystals around himself so nobody could read him.

It hurt, sitting with the woman you love so dear, but losing it to the emotions. He didn't want to make the mistake and it affected him, for he couldn't open his mouth. With her dressed so lovely and sexily, he couldn't keep his eyes away. Maybe she thought he was weird, but now, he didn't want to care. He just wanted this to last, even though it was silent.

Laughing and flirting fill the air, but the space between Petra and Levi always stayed, never mumbling one word. The only words muttered were the ones directed to the waitress. She mused about how cute they were and how they made a lovely couple, much to the chagrin of Petra. She only nodded and blushed, but Levi glanced at the woman. His deadly stare scared away the lady, as she backed away, quickly grabbing their menus before tumbling away.

Petra slurped the warm noodles into her mouth, falling into euphoria, for it was the best she ever had. She wasn't aware that Levi noticed her slurping and admittedly, he liked it. She was cute as her small lips sucked the string of noodles. _Maybe it should be sucking something else. _Levi dismisses the thought immediately, feeling shame for even thinking that to begin with. She was just so innocence, but the fragility of her made it even harder. Levi wanted to be the first to break her.

"Is it good?" The words slip his lips, filling the empty space. His silky voice was like music to her ears. His warm, piercing eyes glance right into her honey orbs, melting her right into him.

Shocked, Petra averts her eyes down, embarrassed to speak. The warmness in his eyes was sweet and she felt her heart flutter. She swallows hard before muttering quick words, "It's really good" and smiling affectionately to him. He lightly simpers at her smile, glad she was still the same Petra. It almost scared him when she never glanced back at him or gave her beautiful, bright smiles. His eyes soften and equanimity blends him into fragility, exposing his vulnerabilities. Petra was his weakness.

With red lightly tinting his cheeks, he excuses himself from the table before exploding into a muss of water.

And here, it began. Erwin's first big move.

When Erwin was sure Levi was gone, he ran to the table. A blushing Petra sat, covering her face with her hands, almost bursting into tears. The blonde man jumped into the seat, grabbing the attention of the pink girl. Her watery eyes meet gleeful orbs. Petra felt weak at the moment, for she had no courage to keep talking to the man she wanted to be with. She was glad that Erwin arrived because he was probably the only hope, but nothing could stop her from feeling bad.

Erwin immediately spoke, his voice full of happiness. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling now?" He tried his best to lighten up the mood. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but he was sure it was going well. Now, looking at the teary eyed Petra worried him.

Petra didn't conceal how she was feeling. She just wanted to pour all her emotions. It hurt to keep it all. "I don't think Levi likes me very much," she sniffs, rubbing her smearing makeup, "it was so awkward and on top of that, he just left…probably to get away from my face." Petra cries, her voice hoarse and straining.

Erwin feels a pang to his heart. "Wait, did Levi say something bad to you?" Erwin slams his hands on the ebony table. Maybe this was bad, maybe Erwin shouldn't have set them up.

She shakes her head. "No, it's just that…I guess…" she trails off, her eyes on her trembling hands.

A smirk sews onto Erwin's face. _I knew it would work. _

"I just love him so much that it hurts, when I can't even say sincere things to him or reach out and touch him." Tears blur her vision, as she drowns in her emotions, letting herself go, not caring about the world. For once, she wanted the whole word to stop.

"Petra, I…"

She turns around, facing the man that haunted her dreams every night. His dark orbs widened and his lips apart. Embarrassment gobbles her up and she doesn't think. Instead, she runs. She runs so fucking fast.

_3…2…1…_Erwin counts before the man runs after the lady. He suddenly bursts into laughter. "Those two are meant for each other."

Running into the dark abyss, Petra wipes her salty tears, feeling her heart tear apart. She said it. She finally said it. Now, the one person she didn't want to know…knew. Her legs almost gave away, for the thin girl fell on the hard concrete many times. She didn't want to run because maybe Levi wasn't chasing her…maybe she just ran because she hoped he would run after her.

Turning back, she spots no figure running for her. Her heart gives up and she halts, clenching the skin right above her beating heart. She hears the laughter of children and her honey meridians catch the glistening water. The fountain, intricately detailed with swirls, spits out a waterfall. Around it, kids throw in pennies and wish. Her eyes widen and only more tears spill. She slams her hand hard onto her chest, angry that she was too weak to face Levi. Angry she ran away. Anger, she never felt before.

_I'm so weak…what do I do now? What will he think of me now? How will I ever-_

Warm hands grab her and her body slams into a tiny figure. His hands stroke her hair and he purrs into her ear. "Stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." His breath tickles her neck. She shivers at it, but calms down. Only his voice, filled with sweetness and roughness, made her this way.

He pulls her away, staring those beautiful, black meridians into her contrasting bright, honey orbs. Her heart beats faster, so fast she feels it tugging her chest. Levi felt it too. Quickly, she averts her eyes to the ground, but Levi counters by clutching onto her chin, turning her face back at him.

Rivulets of sweat flow down her red face. She feels his eyes pierce right through her and it's too much.

"Look at me." He demands, their faces only centimeters apart. Her vanilla scent fills the air and it only makes him want her more.

Petra almost breaks down, but fights the urge. Silent words slip her dry lips as she concentrates on only his eyes. Ultimately, her tongue musses a collage of words, fragile and quick. "Levi, I never meant to scare you or hurt you…those words I said…I just couldn't stop myself and look at me…I look pitiful!" She shuts her eyes as she cries the pain away, hoping this would mend their seemingly awkward relationship.

But, what she found was no such thing. Levi presses his lips onto hers. He squishes her plump cheeks as he kisses her hard, never letting go. He wanted to savor this moment, for this was his first time kissing somebody. His fierce lips ravage her and she could only enjoy it. He slowly softens his hold on the girl and she wraps her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss and kissing him back.

They both close their eyes, feeling as if they were the only two people left in the world. When they pull away, Levi warmly smiles to her.

"Petra, I love you. Will you be mine?"

It didn't take long for Petra to respond. She embraces him, nodding her head, a smile sewn onto her lips. Then, their lips reconnect again. It wouldn't be the last time…for this night.


End file.
